A bathroom is typically provided over the sink with a mirror over which in turn is provided a lamp and under which are provided several fixtures such as a toothbrush holder, a soap stand, a glass holder, and the like. At one time it was standard practice for all of these units to be separate, but it is now customary to use a one-piece mirror-and-lamp assembly. Nonetheless the other fixtures such as the towel bar, soap rack, and the like must still be separately mounted under or next to the mirror. Once the positioning of these various fixtures is decided on, they are normally permanently affixed to the wall.
Such an arrangement has the considerable disadvantage that if the owner or user subsequently decides that the positioning or layout is unsatisfactory, it is only possible with considerable difficulty to change such positioning or layout, normally by ripping out the installed fixtures and re-installing them in the desired positions. Furthermore the initial installation of such fixtures normally is a bothersome task that can only be carried out by expert and trained installers.